


New Year - Same Old Us

by RedReap1812



Series: Pact of Wizards and Witches [3]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Second Year, Multi, friendships, mentions of romance, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedReap1812/pseuds/RedReap1812
Summary: Our six students are going to have their second year at Hogwarts! What will they go through this time?
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Pact of Wizards and Witches [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985848





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!! Enjoy the first chapter. :)

Minerva was _EXCITED!_

She would be seeing her friends again! Granted, they saw each other while buying their school supplies, but still!

Her dad had dropped her and Scorpius off in front of the Hogwarts Express, but she had yet to go in. Her friends weren't there yet, which was understandable since it was rather early.

She looked around, a bit antsy. Her brother Scorpius said that he'd go on inside ahead.

After a few minutes of a _lot_ of fidgeting, the young Slytherin finally saw a familiar face. It was Robert.

She watched as the metamorphmagus looked around for a few moments before spotting her and waving, Minerva waved back with a smile when he started to walk over.

"Good morning." The Gryffindor greeted warmly. The Slytherin grinned, patting him on the shoulder as greeting.

"Hullo! It's just us two right now." Minerva responded brightly, she may have been a _bit_ too excited to see a friend.

Robert nodded, looking around. "Yep."

The two stood in a slightly awkward silence. Minerva understood why, she had only really been very close with girls. And even so, she was always either having a heated debate with Arc or chatting casually with Artemis.

The Slytherin also knew that Robert was closer with boys moreso than girls. But he does talk with Alec and Emma often. At first glance, you'd think that he was closer to Emma, but it was actually Alec. The Pureblood didn't really know why, possibly because Emma's pretty busy all the time so they don't get to talk often.

Now that Minerva thinks about it, if it weren't for their friend group, she and Robert probably would have been uncomfortable instead of awkward or just straight up _disliked_ each other. She was suddenly super relieved and grateful for her friends.

"Ah, I see Alec!" She was broken out of her musings by Robert who was looking to their left.

Minerva turned her head to the side, and it turns out that Robert was right. Her best friend was making her way over to them with a huge grin on her face.

"Guys!" The Slytherin almost fell down from the force of the hug alone. She laughed it off, though, and hugged her best friend back.

"G'morning Alec!" Minerva exclaimed happily as she (reluctantly) let go of her best friend.

"Good morning!" Alec greeted as she gave a brief hug to Robert who jumped at the close contact.

"Hi..." The young Lupin greeted back awkwardly, patting the Hufflepuff's back before she pulled away.

"Is it just us three, right now?" The female Half-blood asked, tilting her head to the side.

Minerva nodded. "Obviously."

Alec chuckled, Minerva smiled, and Robert smirked. The once awkward silence becomes slightly more relaxed as they waited for the rest of their friends.

After about 10 minutes of some silence between the three, they see Emma running over to them, with her bags being dragged behind her. She looked nice, if not a bit disheveled.

"Morning, mates!" The Ravenclaw greeted as soon as she got there. The poor girl was tackled back by Alec's hug, but managed to keep herself upright, hugging the Hufflepuff back firmly.

"Ems!" Alec exclaimed as she pulled away, grinning up at the girl.

Emma grinned back as she pulled Minerva to a gentler hug than the one Alec gave her. The Slytherin hugged back, smiling. "Heyo!"

The Half-blood pulled away, flashing a smile at her before wrapping Robert in a hug, too.

The Gryffindor snorted and hugged back, definitely less awkwardly than with Alec. "Wow, a lot of hugs today."

Emma laughed as she pulled back, "You should expect it. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, though."

Robert waved her off, "Nah, it's all good, mate. Alec's hug bloody startled me."

Minerva laughed as Emma chuckled softly and Alec scrambled to apologize. The Gryffindor just smirked, amused but patted Alec's shoulder to show that it was okay.

"Wonder what's makin' Artemis and Arc take so long." The Ravenclaw adjusted the strap of her backpack.

Minerva shrugged, "Don't got an idea there, mate." The Pureblood looked at the other two, Robert shrugged as Alec shook her head.

The four friends continued to wait, but this time it was filled with the soft chatter between Minerva and Alec while Emma was showing Robert some new sketches and him judging it.

They waited for what it seemed to be about 5 minutes until they heard a "Hey!" to their direction.

The four friends looked up and saw their two last remaining friends jogging over to them with their bags in tow.

The Scamander brothers.

The two boys chose Robert as their first victim, who was in the middle of turning a page of Emma's sketchpad, tackling the metamorphmagus.

"Good morning!" Arc exclaimed, cheerfully.

The two boys pulled away from Robert, who stumbled backwards with Emma having to steady him while laughing. "Morning!" Alec greeted, giving a small hug to Artemis, who hugged back hesitantly.

Minerva gave an awkward one armed hug to Artemis after Alec, Art just patted her arm before leaning away. The Slytherin saw Arc pull Emma into a firm hug, before being hugged by the Hufflepuff right after. The female Pureblood laughed.

While Emma and Art half embraced each other, Minerva and Arc stood in front of each other awkwardly.

"Uh... hug?" The young Malfoy nervously asked, slowly raising her arms as an invite for a hug.

The Gryffindor hesitated for a moment before shrugging and just going up and hugging her. He pulled back after a moment or two.

 _'Officially one of the most awkward hugs in my life.'_ Minerva grimaced when she made sure nobody was looking.

"Shall we get on the train now?" Artemis asked, pointing at the Hogwarts Express.

Everyone murmured their agreements before getting their bags and entering the train.

Today was already bloody awesome.


	2. Surprising News (irl Arc made this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archimedes, Robert, Artemis, and Emma get some unexpected news. (And by extension, Alec and Minerva, too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. School and working on other stuff. Enjoy! :)
> 
> I have a new format!
> 
> [Text here.] are thoughts.
> 
> "Text here." is dialog.
> 
> {Text here.} are for text messages or written letters or etc.
> 
>  _Text here_ are for emphasized things, whether they're speaking, thinking, may also be used for messages and the likes. Same goes for **bolded** stuff.
> 
> :)

Arc huffed out a breath as he checked over his watch for the fifth time that morning.

[Blimey! What's taking Robert so bloody long!] The young Scamander thought to himself as he paced around the common room. It's been almost 10 minutes!

Granted, they woke up earlier than usual, but it's nothing new. They've woken up earlier than this and Robert has managed to finish faster than even Arc could.

He stopped his pacing when he head footsteps going down the stairs. He saw his dormmate _finally_ arrive.

"S-sorry. Apologies, mate." Robert panted out. Now that Arc has a closer look on him, he could see that his dormmate was... very disheveled.

"Bloody hell, Rob. You alright, mate?" He asked incredulously, grabbing his bookbag and slinging it over his shoulder.

The metamorphmagus nodded as he tidied himself, walking over to Arc as he did so.

"Sorry I took so long. I thought I didn't pack my broomstick, so I had to check." He rambled as they left the common room.

The Pureblood raised an eyebrow. "Well? Did you pack it?"

Robert smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Arc chuckled. "Geez, mate. Anyways, we should go faster, the others might be waiting."

The Half-blood rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before agreeing.

The Gryffindor pair arrived in record time. Their friends all looking up when they noticed the two.

Emma grinned, amused. "You two sure are early. Minerva isn't even here, yet."

The two Gryffindors let out a relieved breath, causing their friends to laugh.

"Minnie should be here any moment. She just said she needed to speak to Professor Anna for a bit." Alec explained while adjusting her scarf.

Artemis nodded along with her words. "Yeah. Something involving the ingredients we might need for this year's Potions classes."

"I see. It's still pretty - well, _very_ early so let's just wait here." Arc replied.

Emma snorted and leaned against the wall, Alec giggled and continued reading her book, Artemis looked over Alec's shoulder to read a bit, while Robert and Arc just chatted for a bit.

Robert seemed like he heard something because perked up.

[I figure he hears Minnie comin' over.] Arc mused.

"I reckon you hear Minnie coming over, mate?" Emma questioned, pushing herself off of the wall.

The metamorphmagus nodded, but stiffened afterwards. "She isn't alone." He added.

That caught Artemis and Alec's attention as they looked up from the book.

"Who do you reckon she's with?" Alec asked, closing her book, either oblivious or ignoring Art's grimace at that.

"Definitely another girl. They're speaking but it's pretty soft so I can't tell." He answered, tilting his head to the side to hear more.

"Maybe it's her dormmmate... what was her name?" Emma asked.

The others shrugged, making the young Ravenclaw giggle. Arc grinned at her before noticing Robert perk up.

"Ah... is that..." Robert's sentence was cut off by a sight that made the 5 friends freeze up.

There Minerva was.... with Professor McGonagall. Talking.

They see the moment Minerva notices them and sees the relief in her eyes. "Guys!"

Emma shook out of her shock first. "Minnie! You took a while." She smiled, but it looked a tad bit strained to Arc.

"Apologies. Prof - the Headmistress asked me to take her to you. Well, Artemis, Archimedes, Robert, and Emma to be exact." The Slytherin responded.

The four said students blinked at being addressed and looked at each other, then at Alec, then to Minerva and the Headmistress.

Professor McGonagall looked like she was suppressing a smile when she answered them,

"The four of you are invited to join your respective house's Quidditch team."

Silence.

_What?_

"W-wait.. excuse us, Professor. But - but _what?!_ "

Artemis exclaimed in the straightest voice possible but still conveying his shock that Arc almost laughed through his shock. Almost. He could see Robert struggling to not laugh, too.

The Headmistress looked like she just stopped herself from rolling her eyes but a small smile formed on her lips.

"The four of you, both Mr. Scamanders, Mr. Lupin, and Ms. Finnigan, are invited to join the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch team." The Transfiguration teacher said as if she were explaining something "hard" to a bunch of toddlers.

"I... wha -" Arc was interrupted from his shocked stuttering by Professor McGonagall speaking again.

"Ah, yes. I forgot to mention that Ms. Malfoy and Ms. Rosier were also invited to be managers for the Hufflepuff and Slytherin teams for next year." She added, smile widening a fraction.

Alec and Minerva jumped at being mentioned and once the information processed in their heads, they whipped their heads to the Headmistress, mouths agape and eyes wide.

There was silence once more.

Until Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at them that they all flushed in embarrassment at forgetting to reply.

"We'll be happy to join the Quidditch Team, Headmistress!" Arc answered. The others grinning with him, even Professor McGonagall let out a smile.


End file.
